


Triángulos

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Unhappy Ending, breaking up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una relación de tres cuerdas busca equilibrio, funciona sólo en teoría y termina en caos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triángulos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni mío ni suyo, sólo un ‘intento’ de regalo de cumpleaños a los K-Twins.

**Triángulos**

**1.- Equilátero.**

 

—Hey —corearon los gemelos. Perfecta copia el uno del otro con gabardinas abotonadas hasta el cuello y lentes oscuros que les cubrían gran parte del rostro.

—Hey —respondió Bushido a su vez, bajando al suelo la enorme maleta que constituía su equipaje de viaje y rodeándolos a cada uno con un brazo—. _Daddy’s here._ ¿Me extrañaron?

La respuesta en sí era boba, pero a Tom no le importó. Contra el cuello del rapero, susurró un ‘sí’ quedito y aspiró su aroma familiar, cerrando los ojos para olvidar que estaban en un lugar público y que cualquier cámara podría atrapar sus acciones para siempre. David sufriría un infarto y aún así la perspectiva de separarse resultaba peor.

—Vamos a tu casa —sugirió Bill al cabo de unos minutos, tomando una mano de Bushido entre las suyas y halando de él hacia la salida.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Tom se tuvo que conformar con ir por su cuenta, ya que Bushido usó su otra mano para sujetar la maleta y colgársela sobre el hombro.

Enfilando hacia la salida y directo a la camioneta que los gemelos habían rentado por una semana mientras su estancia en Berlín duraba, fue Tom el que se regazó detrás de Bill y Bushido, y con una leve mueca en labios, pensó en lo injusto que era quedar en segundo término cuando era él quien desde horas atrás vibraba por la emoción del reencuentro. Él, Tom, y no Bill.

Bushido había estado fuera por ocho semanas completas en una pequeña gira por el circuito europeo, y a su regreso, los gemelos no habían podido evitar pedir una semana libre que por una vez coincidiera con el itinerario del rapero. El tenerlo lejos había sido un auténtico martirio para los dos, y el plan era reponer el tiempo perdido mientras existiera la posibilidad.

Una vez dentro de la camioneta, a Tom no le sorprendió que Bill y Bushido tomaran los asientos traseros y lo hicieran manejar hacia la casa del rapero.

De nueva cuenta, esa sensación de ser relegado a segundo plano y la vergüenza que la acompañaba. Mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor, Tom apretó las manos en torno al volante; sobre el regazo de Bushido, Bill le daba la espalda y se comía el cuello del rapero a besos justo como él deseaba hacerlo por su cuenta.

Aquel trayecto, si bien no duró más de treinta minutos, se sintió como una eternidad para Tom.

 

En una palabra: Equilibrio.

Con diecisiete años recién cumplidos, Tom aprendió que si quería que lo suyo con Bill y Bushido trabajara, tendría que haber un equilibrio entre las fuerzas de estira y afloja.

Dicho de manera más mundana: Aprender a compartir.

Ya desde pequeño Tom había tenido problemas en ese departamento. Problemas serios, porque con un gemelo es imposible tener privacidad y reclamar algo como propio. “No existe lo tuyo o lo mío, sino lo _nuestro_ ”, repetía Bill desde pequeños, y Tom creció con la certeza de que así era.

No fue entonces ninguna sorpresa que su primer beso fuera con la misma chica, primero él y luego Bill, o que con el paso de los años Tom tuviera que ceder más y más terreno para que el equilibrio entre ambos fuera del todo simétrico.

Su relación con Bushido no había sido ninguna excepción.

Tom lo había conocido en una fiesta de entrega de premios y como por arte de magia, Bill había estado ahí para establecer las reglas del juego: Eran los tres juntos o no era nada, y porque tanto Tom como Bushido lo encontraron de su agrado, su relación triple comenzó a florecer al punto de resultar normal para ellos.

Así era como funcionaba con los gemelos, y Bushido por su parte lo asimiló para así obtener el mayor provecho posible.

En apariencia, un juego donde todos ganaban.

 

Tan quieto como le fue posible, Tom dejó escapar un suspiro.

Ya era tarde, y la luz de las farolas en la calle se colaba a través de la habitación para iluminar al par que dormía en la cama. En brazos de Bushido, Bill esbozaba una leve sonrisa de cansancio que era el espejo perfecto de la del rapero.

En cambio para Tom…

El mismo Tom no quería pensar en eso porque era parte de su infierno personal y la pesadilla en carne propia que le impedía descansar.

Como encuentro, la velada había tenido un toque de desdeño hacia su persona, ya fuera porque Bill lo había codeado varias veces en las costillas para apartarlo, o que Bushido hubiera demostrado una clara preferencia hacia los labios de su gemelo por encima de los suyos. Porque para Bushido Bill era ‘nene’ y en cambio a él sólo se refería como ‘chico’ a secas. Nunca por sus nombres, siempre esos dos apodos que marcaban claro hacia dónde se inclinaba la balanza interna del rapero.

Sin quererlo admitir en voz alta, Tom dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y a la idea que lo venía carcomiendo desde por lo menos el inicio de su relación a tres cuerdas: Bushido no lo quería a él, quería a Bill, y Bill también quería a Bushido… ¿Dónde lo dejaba eso a él sino despierto de madrugada y fumando sin parar sentado al lado de la ventana?

Con un resentimiento impropio de él hacia su gemelo, Tom pensó que todo habría tenido un verdadero equilibrio si en lugar de repartir el peso de una relación entre tres personas, sólo fueran dos. Él y Bushido, no Bill de por medio.

No Bill.

Porque pese a sus intenciones de mantener un precario equilibrio entre tres, algo parecía no estar funcionando. Su triángulo amoroso no parecía tener sus lados y ángulos iguales y la posibilidad de encontrarse con un punto de quiebre pareció de pronto del todo inminente.

—Mierda… —Musitó Tom, presionando la colilla de su cigarro contra el cenicero—. Estoy jodido…

Consciente de sus opciones, Tom lamentó esa faceta suya tan cobarde y temerosa al cambio, en donde prefería sufrir antes que dar un salto de fe y modificar su situación actual.

A sabiendas de que dolería porque no estaría en él decidir cómo y cuándo terminar, se cubrió la boca con una mano y rompió a llorar en la más absoluta de las miserias.

 

**2.- Isósceles.**

 

En teoría, una relación a tres cuerdas funcionaba. De nuevo, en teoría.

—Bésame a mí primero —exigió Tom en voz baja, no por ello sin amenaza y un leve dejo de angustia que revelaba lo importante que era para él ese pequeño, casi insignificante acto.

Para Bushido, que tenía a Bill sentado sobre su regazo y una distancia más prudente, la petición no le pareció de su agrado y se negó rotundo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No.

—Es injusto —gruñó el mayor de los gemelos. ‘Injusto’ siendo entonces su nueva palabra favorita y la que salía a colación más a menudo en los últimos meses—. ¿Por qué él sí y yo no?

—Tomi… —Siseó Bill dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su gemelo—. No seas infantil y cállate.

Tom se cruzó de brazos y murmuró algo por lo bajo que nadie en la habitación llegó a entender.

Tom llevaba varias semanas así, impaciente al menor signo de descuido, malhumorado si sus caprichos no se cumplían y lanzando palabras hirientes cuando no conseguía lo que quería. De no ser porque sabía su edad exacta, Bushido habría llegado a pensar que era un crío pasando por alguna de las etapas difíciles de la primera infancia. Sólo así podía encontrar justificación a su errático comportamiento, porque admitir que él estaba siendo injusto en su trato… Eso no.

Por inercia, su mano acarició la nuca de Bill, y el menor de los gemelos se acurrucó más sobre su regazo, al punto de parecer un enorme y perezoso gato deseoso de atención. En comparación, Tom daba el aspecto de hundirse más en su sitio y el brillo en sus ojos se intensificó.

Bushido hizo todo por ignorarlo mientras fingía sumirse en la programación televisiva y continuaba deslizando los dedos por el cabello de Bill. ¿Qué más si no podía él hacer? Tom no estaba actuando racional, y pedir de él cortesía cuando estaba en ese estado resultaba contraproducente.

—No es justo —cambió Tom a medias su expresión, poniéndose en pie y abandonando la habitación.

Bill lo ignoró, no así Bushido que lo siguió con la vista clavada en la espalda.

En el ahí y en el ahora, entendió que sería su responsabilidad tomar una decisión definitiva.

 

Por cuestión de principios y respeto a las tres partes que componían su relación, desde un inicio había quedado claro que no eran dos sin un tercero, o dicho más sencillo, intimar requería que estuvieran los tres presentes o no iba a ocurrir nada.

Hasta el momento, con casi dos años de estar juntos, ni una vez habían faltado a la regla, pero sólo por falta de oportunidades…

Embistiendo a Bill desde atrás mientras éste le practicaba una felación a su gemelo, Bushido deseó como nunca limitar sus encuentros multitudinarios y convertirlos privados. Que por arte de magia, Tom desapareciera de la habitación y con ello la atmósfera pesada que parecía caer con peso sobre la cabeza de todos desde por lo menos seis meses atrás.

La situación entre ellos no había sino empeorado a causa de pequeños malentendidos y estallidos de celos, en su mayoría, protagonizados por Tom. Él afirmaba que su posición en la relación había pasado a segundo término y alegaba que Bushido tenía una marcada preferencia por Bill.

Ante aquellas acusaciones, el rapero había contraído los labios en una fina línea y se había quedado callado, incapaz de corroborar o negar nada.

Afianzando el agarre de sus manos a los lados de la cadera de Bill, admitió, al menos para sí, que en efecto tenía una debilidad por el menor de los gemelos… Una gran debilidad. No al punto de señalar a uno y marcarlo como el favorito por encima del otro pero… Qué carajo, Tom no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Bushido estaba cansado de los reproches y los estallidos espontáneos de celos; de la pasión de un inicio quedaban sólo los rescoldos y el humo que parecía asfixiarlos a todo, pero por encima de todo (y le iba a doler admitirlo), por la expresión de tristeza que Tom enarbolaba cuando creía que nadie lo observaba.

El rapero no era de piedra, y tampoco quería lastimar a nadie. Pese a los problemas por los que estaban pasando, no podía olvidar que el inicio había sido dulce como la ambrosía. Era una pena que no hubiera funcionado, una terrible desgracia…

Corriéndose dentro del menor de los gemelos, llegó a una conclusión absoluta: Tenían que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

 

—Ya… —Balbuceó Tom con el rostro entre las manos.

Bushido dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. —No es como quisiera que terminara, pero así es. Las cosas han cambiado, chico.

Tom soltó una risita nerviosa. —Vale.

—Bill se siente terrible también. Los dos, de hecho. Este cambio no implica que debamos cambiar todo entre nosotros. Sólo… Ya sabes, esa parte.

—Ser pareja y follar en grupo, ¿uh? —Siseó Tom, de pronto alzando la cabeza y mirándolo con unos ojos inyectados en sangre—. Por supuesto, nada va a cambiar. Es obvio —ironizó al punto de cargar sus palabras con veneno ácido.

Bushido irguió la espalda y reprimió el primer impulso de retroceder. En lugar de eso, hizo amago de tocar a Tom, pero el mayor de los gemelos lo repelió de un manotazo.

—No me toques. Jamás me vuelvas a tocar —dijo, impregnando cada sílaba de una toxicidad particular—. Tú y Bill… Los dos pueden irse a la mierda por todo lo que me importa.

—Tom… Tampoco es fácil para nosotros. Bill se siente tan mal que teme por ustedes. Yo también. En un punto, siento que no debí meterme entre ustedes —confesó Bushido, pasándose la mano por la nuca—. No sé dónde nuestra relación cambió, pero ahora Bill y yo queremos intentarlo juntos. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos si va a funcionar pero es necesario probar.

—Ya… —Repitió Tom—. Entiendo dónde queda mi lugar en todo esto.

—Aún podemos ser amigos —sugirió Bushido en la más meliflua de las voces—, tú y yo no tenemos por qué acabar en malos términos.

—Ajá, y yo debo de ser de lo más maduro para aceptar. Es a lo que jugamos, ¿no? —Inquirió Tom repleto de sarcasmo—. Por supuesto. ¿Pues sabes qué? Jó-de-te. Y también Bill. ¿Lo querías a él? Pues quédatelo, no los necesito, ni a él ni a ti. Estoy… Estaré mejor solo.

—Tomi, no digas eso —apareció Bill detrás de la puerta, el parecer, incapaz de seguir escondiéndose—. No estamos tratando de hacerte daño. Es como se dio todo. No se pudo evitar.

—No, claro que no —denegó Tom, pese a todo, una sonrisa en labios—. Fue más fuerte que su voluntad y lo más conveniente para ustedes sería que yo desapareciera del mapa como por arte de magia, pero como no… Yada-yada. Pueden meterse sus mentiras por el culo, yo estaré bien.

—Tom…

—Chico…

Callando, Bill y Bushido vieron a Tom ponerse de pie y sacudirse un polvo imaginario de la ropa.

Sin despedida alguna, Tom pasó al lado de Bill y en ningún momento hesitó. Recto de espaldas y con la vista al frente, pasó de ellos hasta que el eco de sus pisadas desapareció.

Parecía un final de cierto tipo, pero ni Bushido ni Bill podían imaginar de qué magnitud.

 

**3.- Escaleno.**

 

En una palabra: Caos.

Bill tardó dos días completos en abandonar la casa de Bushido y volver al departamento que compartía con Tom. Cuarenta y ocho horas que bastaron para regresar a un sitio que de pronto ya no conocía y del que se sintió repelido en el acto.

De Tom, no quedaba ni rastro.

Ahí donde su gemelo siempre dejaba su guitarra favorita en lugar de mantenerla dentro de su estuche como las demás, quedaba sólo un espacio; en el baño ya no se encontraba su toalla, tampoco el champú especial que usaba para sus rastas o su cepillo de dientes. En la habitación que le pertenecía, la imagen fue incluso peor: Cajones mal cerrados y vacíos, las puertas del armario abiertas de par en par y su contenido desaparecido, la cama sin edredón o sábanas, la ventana sin cortinas y todo aquello que alguna vez perteneció a Tom, dejando un espacio hueco donde solía estar.

La incredulidad dio paso a la rabia.

—Idiota. Estúpido niño grande. Esto es ridículo, ¡ridículo! —Maldijo a su gemelo, repasando de vuelta cada habitación dentro del apartamento y confirmando que el mobiliario faltante era aquel que Tom había comprado o en el que habían compartido gastos para adquirirlo. No había televisor, faltaban dos de los sillones, la vajilla de ocho platos, el espejo de la entrada, dos cuadros, el escritorio de su estudio y también el equipo de música.

Sin encontrar por ninguna parte alguna nota escrita para él, Bill se sentó en el suelo y contó sus respiraciones hasta llegar a cien y luego hasta cero contando en reversa. No quería admitirlo (¡no, no!) pero el pánico estaba empezando a hacer mella en su fachada de enojo.

¿Dónde estaba Tom?

Y más importante aún, ¿cuándo volvería?

 

Luego de una semana de esperar en vano a que Tom regresara o se comunicara de alguna manera con él, Bill recibió una llamada de Simone.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Qué diablos está pasando, Bill? —Exigió ella saber—. Necesito que me lo digas en este mismo instante porque ya no puedo soportarlo ni un segundo más. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Bill se pasó la mano por el cabello que llevaba sucio y enmarañado porque desde la partida de Tom, lo único que había hecho en su tiempo libre había sido evitar a Bushido y pasearse día y noche por el departamento a la espera de que su gemelo volviera.

—Es… Es complicado, mamá —dijo fingiendo calma, pero las palabras salieron ahogadas a causa del puño invisible que se había cerrado en torno a su garganta—. ¿Está Tom contigo? ¿Puedo…?

—No, él no quiere hablar contigo. Ni conmigo o con nadie. Es por eso que te pregunto a ti y quiero una explicación ahora mismo.

—Mamá… Por favor, no puedo. Es difícil de explicar.

—Entonces si no puedes explicarte, intenta arreglar las cosas entre ustedes. Tom tiene diez días sin salir de su habitación, apenas come, duerme todo el tiempo y se niega a decir nada al respecto. Él… —Bajó la voz Simone—. Él le pidió a Gordon que tirara a la basura todas sus pertenencias. Llegó cargado de cajas y maletas y no habla ni conmigo ni con nadie de lo que le pasa. Tom huye de la habitación cada vez que alguien te menciona… Apenas sale de su habitación…

—Lo siento, mamá —se enjugó Bill una lágrima que le corrió por la mejilla—. Iré a casa lo antes posible, llegaré antes de que anochezca y-…

—Bill —lo interrumpió Simone—, Tom se va a mudar. Está en trámites de comprar una casa en Berlín. Nos prohibió decirte pero… Él es tu hermano, tu gemelo, deben solucionar sus diferencias antes de que sea tarde.

—Lo haremos, mamá. Sólo necesitamos hablar antes… Es mi culpa en realidad, hice algo que… Fui egoísta. Quise algo que no me pertenecía desde un inicio y ahora Tom me odia. Creo que yo también me odio por ello…

—No digas eso. Ven a casa. Entre ustedes dos siempre ha existido un vínculo especial, recuérdalo. También esta vez podrán salir adelante si se mantienen juntos.

—Sí —se atrevió Bill a esbozar una leve sonrisa—, así será.

Prometiendo de nueva cuenta que esa noche llegaría a Loitsche, Bill empacó su maleta con ropa para dos días, cerró el departamento y mientras esperaba por el taxi, le mandó un sms a Bushido: “Ya no estoy seguro de esto. Tom va primero”.

La respuesta, que llegó al tiempo de su taxi, no la revisó sino hasta horas más tarde.

 

Bill no llegó a tiempo.

Apenas pisar la casa de sus padres, Simone le informó que Tom ya había partido y que de paso se había negado a compartirles su nueva dirección.

Bill intentó en vano llamarlo. La primera llamada se quedó en tonos de marcado y las siguientes fueron directo al buzón de mensajes. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, Bill balbuceó un par de frases antes de colgar y sentir que el mundo se le venía encima.

Un breve vistazo a la habitación que le había pertenecido a Tom resultó peor que antes; no quedaba ni un solo mueble o prueba de que alguien hubiera vivido ahí jamás. Un deslumbrante color blanco y el olor a pintura fresca eran si acaso la única prueba del cambio y Bill sintió como si una parte de su alma le fuera arrancada a tajo con un cuchillo oxidado.

—Cariño… —Lo abrazó Simone al verlo inmóvil aferrando el dintel de la puerta—. No quiso esperar…

—¿Me dejó algún mensaje? —Preguntó Bill con la vaga esperanza de que así fuera. Si Tom estaba furioso podía entenderlo, podrían trabajar su problema… Aún podría haber esperanza de alguna solución.

—No, pero antes de irse dijo… Oh, Bill —lo estrechó Simone más fuerte—. Sea lo que sea que ocurrió entre ustedes, está herido. No es él quien habla, sino su dolor.

—Mamá, basta. ¿Qué dijo Tom?

Simone suspiró. —Que él ya no tenía un gemelo…

—Oh… —Jadeó Bill por el esfuerzo que le supuso de pronto respirar—. Ok.

Con el piso abriéndose ante sus pies, Bill se llevó una mano al pecho y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

—Shhh, todo saldrá bien, cariño. Ustedes siempre han sido fuertes el uno por el otro… Cuando se le pase el enojo todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Sí, mamá —mintió Bill para los dos, rodeando su figura y permitiendo que el dolor fluyera como ácido por sus venas hasta el resto del cuerpo.

No, nada iba a volver a estar bien. Tenía un presentimiento, él último, estaba seguro, que tendría como gemelo de Tom.

Después, su conexión se cortó para siempre.

 

~Epílogo~

 

Tres semanas después, Tom presentó su renuncia a la banda. Tokio Hotel se separó y como regalo de despedida para sus fans, lanzó al mercado las últimas canciones que habían grabado para su siguiente disco de estudio. Habría sido el tercero.

 

Tres meses después Bill supo por Simone que Tom estaba planeando tomar vacaciones en América. Al cabo de otros tres meses, Tom anunció que se quedaría a vivir por allá una temporada más larga.

 

Tres años después, Tom mandó fotografías de él y otro hombre llamado Steve. Anunció que eran pareja y que se iban a casar en una pequeña ceremonia informal. No invitó a nadie a su boda.

 

Más de treinta años después, llegó a Alemania Steve, cargando con él las cenizas de Tom y escasos conocimientos de la lengua materna del que había sido su compañero de vida. Como última petición, el mayor de los gemelos había suplicado regresar a su patria, y en único gesto de reconocimiento a la familia que le quedaba, había exigido que fuera su anciana madre quien desperdigara sus últimos restos en el mar. No Bill, su madre, ‘único’ pariente directo que le quedaba con vida.

Bill, que pese a todo asistió ese día a la playa con su familia, permaneció atrás viendo como cada partícula de ceniza caía sobre el mar y desaparecía con el oleaje.

 

Tres días después de que Tom partiera de la casa donde él y su gemelo habían crecido toda su vida, Bill terminó con Bushido.

El rapero sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo “Bien”.

 

Tres minutos después de que el taxi arribara, Bill desdeñó leer el sms de Bushido cuando tenía tanto en mente.

Resultaron ser sólo tres palabras: “Terminemos entonces, nene”.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
